fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hakujona Kogen
Hakujona Kogen is a Independent mage within the kingdom of Fiore. He is best known for using a form of Creation Magic known as Light Make '(光作る ''Hikari Tsukuru), his excelent control over it granting him the moniker of 'Shining Archangel '(輝く大天使'' Kagayaku Dai Tenchi''), given to him by the Magic council of Era. Appearance Kogen has Amethyst eyes and unkept violet. He usually wears an undone longsleeved lavender shirt, grey slacks, black sneakers, and a black belt. when having to attend a formal event, he wears a white buisness suit, with a black dress shirt, metallic white neck tie, and white dress shoes. Personality Kogen is an enigma to most people. On the surface, he seems calm, confident, and flirtatious. however, he can also be outragous, arrogant, and just plain silly, often at random times, causing confusion in all who witness it. one example is his insistance that he perfers his history to be multiple choice. in truth howver, he is cold, calculating, and frustrated with his existance. He likes learning truths and secrets and hates it when he is denied that which he wants to know. he wishes to find out why humanity is the way it is, the nature of magic, and for what purpose mages first came into being. He will do whatever he needs to inorder to figure out these truths, and won't regret it. History Kogen was born in a remote village, where everyone was friendly with eachother. His parents gaurded the secrets as to why magic first came into existance and why humanity was the way it was. One day when Kogen was five, while his mother was training him in his Light magics, cultists came and killed his father. When they came and tried to kill his mother before stealing the secrets, Kogen's mother slipped him the tomes on light magic and light make before sending him off with a transportation spell. she then killed the cultists and destroyed the secrets before dieing of bloodloss. When Kogen came to, he was confused as to where he was. he stumbled around until he stumbled back into his town. Once he reached home, he grieved and buried them. upon seeing the secrets destroyed, he vowed to discover what exactly his parents were gaurding and why cultists would want it. however, he was banished from his village due to a misunderstanding, which led village leaders to believe Kogen had killed his parents. from there, he left and started to travel, both in and out of Fiore, searching for answers. Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Light Make (光作る Hikari Tsukuru): A form of Creation Magic, Kogen can use his magic to take photons from the air and bond them into physical structures. Due to years of training, Kogen has mastered both Static and Dynamic forms of Light Make. Due to the nature of this magic, he can't use this magic in a place without enough photons. *'Light Make: Screen:' Kogen creates a shield able to block most attacks. he can also move this screen around to shield allies or attack enemies. he can also place it parallel to the ground to create platforms in the air upon which to walk on. **'Light Make: Great Screen: '''Kogen creates a giant shield capable of blocking alomst every attack but Etherion. he can also use this as group transportation by moving it through the air while he and a group of people stand upon it. *'Light Make: Sword:' Kogen creates one or more swords of light that he can use for melee combat. **'Light Make: Flying Sword: Kogen uses near invisible streams of photons to control his swords while they are in the air. this is often mistaken for telekenisis. *'''Light Make: Dog: Kogen creates a dog that hunts down it's target and bites it, injecting it with a special magic signature that allows Kogen to track him/her **'Light Make: Wolf Pack:' Kogen creates a pack of wolves that hunt down and attack any and all targets. *'Light Make: Hawk:' Kogen can form a hawk that he can fly on. he can control it's size so as to be able to transport others. Light Magic '(光魔法 Hikari Maho): Kogen has proven himself an expert in other forms of light magic other than his light make. *'Light Step: 'Kogen can use this technique to take steps at the speed of light. this technique can only travel a certin distance per use, and when recorded in X784, was able to step 100 meters in one step. **'Light Step: Eight Slash Finale: Kogen forms two swords and, approaching using his light step, cuts into his opponent eight times in rapid succession. this technique is often used as a finisher, and unless you move during the split second you have to dodge, will hit. *'Light Dissolve:' Kogen can disolve himself, either parts or as a whole, into photons to let attacks bypass him. *'Light Beam:' Kogen fires a blast of concentrated light. (Unnamed.) *'Light Form:' Kogen concentrates light into an orb of varying size. The orbs all have different properties based on size, but all explode. Kogen has a habit of naming these attacks after the area he first uses the attack. **'Light Form: Oshibana Breakdown:' Kogen forms a 5 inch orb and tosses it at an area. it explodes, causing a concussive force to be unleashed within a 10 foot diameter. **'Light Form: Clover's Mine Field: '''Kogen forms multiple 6 inch orbs and scatters them around the area. they explode with a concussive force within a 4 foot radius. **'Light Form: Acalypha Silence:' Kogen forms a 1/2 inch orb and flicks it towards his target at high speed. it explodes with a radius of 8 feet, killing people in a radius of four feet. **'Light Form: Ishvalan Massacre:' Kogen forms an orb 1 mm in diameter and drops it. it explodes, killing all people below Kogen's current magical level within a 100 meter radius. *'Light Crash:' Kogen forms magic energy under him to soften the blow of a fall. Usually, craters are formed as a result. *'Light Orb:' Kogen creates a floating ball of light that emits photons. he usually does this to illuminate dark areas, and allowing him an extra source for his Light Make. *'Enhanced Sight:' Due to the fact that not all light is visible, Kogen can see in parts of the spectrum that others can't (e.g. Infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray). '''Expert Tactician: '''Kogen is able to come up with multiple plans for a situation, and is able to switch between them depending on complications. he is also skilled in creating plans on the fly, and can usually find an opponent's weakness within minutes of starting a fight with them. '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Kogen has shown in multiple encounters that he is proficient in unarmed combat, most notably when up against wild animals. Expert Weapons Specialist: Kogen has shown he is an expert in any weapon he crafts, most notably his swords. Enhanced Agility: Kogen has shown he is capable of great agility, often forming multiple Screens and wall jumping off them to reach higher into the sky. he is also known to be able to dodge most attacks, even without the aid of his light step. Quotes *"Humans... such strange creatures we are... after all, we are the only species that would willingly cause self-extinction..." *"Tell me, what is a man without room to grow stronger?" "Perfection." "Really? I call it cowardice. To retreat from power, to run from knowledge, to shrink from potential." "I thought you meant one who had already reached his potential?" "Oh, those guys? They're just men without goals."- Kogen and Jienma discussing man's necessity for strength. *"If a man has lost hope, he shall fall to fear. But what if he lost fear as well? Simple. He would stumble upon the keys that open the doors of his personal prison, his heart." *"Everything dies. Leaves fall. Moutains crumble. Clouds whither. Rivers dry. Everything dies, and humans are no exception. You, Purehito, are no exception." *''"First came the primordials. They fell to the Titans. They fell to the Gods. They fell to Dragons. They fell to humans. And they, these humans, fall to stupidity."'' Trivia *Kogen's appearance is based off of Dark from DNAngel.